pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Back to the Future: Starring Jeremy Johnson!
Back to the Future: Starring Jeremy Johnson is a spoof of Back to the Future. All the characters are replaced by Phineas and Ferb ones. Cast Mitchel Musso as Jeremy McFly (Marty McFly, Jeremy Johnson). Dan Povenmire as Doc Onosis (Doc, Proffesor Onosis) Bobby Gaylor as Biff Van Stomm (Biff Tannen, Buford Van Stomm) Richard O'Brien as George Fletcher (George McFly, Lawrence Fletcher) Caroline Rhea as Linda McFly (Lorraine McFly, Linda Flynn-Fletcher) Ashley Tisdale as Candace Parker (Jennifer Parker, Candace Flynn) Dee Bradley Baker as Perstien (Einstien the Dog, Perry the Platypus) Hugh Mitchell as Grufio (Griff Tannen, Bufio) Dan Povenmire as Doofurd Tannen (Buford Tannen, Dr. Doofenshmirtz) Vincent Martella as Phin McFly (Dave McFly, Phineas Flynn) Kelly Hu as Stacy McFly (Linda McFly, Stacy Hirano) Plot Jeremy McFly is a teenager living with a grim and bleak family in Danville. His father, George, is constantly bullied by his supervisor Doofurd Tannen, and his strict mother, Linda. On the morning of October 25, 1985, his friend and scientist Dr. Onosis calls him, asking to meet at 1:15 AM the following morning at Googaplex Mall Jeremy and his band audition to perform at the school dance, but are rejected. Jeremy's girlfriend, Candace Parker, encourages him to pursue the dream of being a rock musician. At dinner that night, Linda recounts how she and George first fell in love when her father hit him with his car. Jeremy meets Onosis as planned. Onosis reveals a DeLorean DMC-42 which he has modified into a time machine, powered by plutonium which generates 1.21 gigawatts of power into a device he calls the "flux capacitor". Onosis also explains that the car travels to a programmed date upon reaching 88 miles per hour. However, before Onosis can make a trip twenty five years into the future. Thaddeus and Thor, the people (a.k.a. The Libyans) he stole the plutonium from libya show up and the libyans gun him down. Jeremy attempts to escape in the DeLorean from the libyans but, in the process, reaches the speed of 88 miles per hour and is transported back to November 5, 1955. In 1955, Jeremy runs into his teenage father George, who is being bullied by Doofurd. As George is about to be hit by Linda's father's car, Jeremy pushes him out of the way and takes the impact. As a result, Linda has a crush on Jeremy instead of George. Jeremy is disturbed by her asks to the dance, and leaves to find Onosis. Jeremy convinces Onosis that he is from the future and asks him to help him return to 1985. Onosis is aghast by the fact the time machine requires 1.21 gigawatts of power, telling Jeremy that the only possible source of that amount of power is a bolt of lightning. Jeremy remembers that lightning will strike the courthouse clocktower the following Saturday at 10:04 PM. Onosis also deduces that Jeremy has prevented his parents from meeting. He tells Jeremy he must find a way to get them together or he will never exist. Jeremy plans to have George appear to rescue Linda from Jeremy's mean insults on the night of the school's "Enchantment Under the Sea" dance. However, a lovestruck Biff unexpectedly shows up, pulls Jeremy from the car, and forces himself on Linda. George arrives as planned to rescue Linda from Jeremy but finds Doofurd instead. Doofurd subjugates George, but George punches Doofurd in the face, knocking him out. A smitten Linda follows George to the dance floor, where they kiss for the first time, assuring Jeremy's existence. Meanwhile, Jeremy writes Onosis a letter to warn him of his murder in 1985, but he indignantly tears up the letter without reading it, for fear he will alter the future. The lightning strike at 10:04pm successfully sends Jeremy back to 1985; however, he is too late to prevent Onosis from being shot. However, Onosis reveals he was wearing a bulletproof vest and confesses that he taped the letter back together. Onosis drops Jeremy off at home and leaves in the time machine for the future. Jeremy awakens the next morning to find his home and family significantly improved and happier. is physically fit, George has become a self-confident and successful science fiction author, Jeremy's brother Phin is now a businessman, and Biff has become an auto-detailer, who is now deferring to George. Just as Jeremy reunites with Candace, Onosis arrives, insisting that they accompany him to the future to sort out his children. They enter the updated time machine, now a hovercar and powered by fusion of trash (garbage), and blast into the future. Background Information *The movie first aired on May 10, 2010, on Disney Channel, Disney XD, and ABC Family. *The movie re-aired on May 16, 2013, on AMC, Universal HD, FX, HBO Family, Showtime, IFC, Starz, Encore, HBO, TBS, TNT, The Movie Channel, Cartoon Network, and FX Movie Channel (FXM). *The movie re-aired on May 23, 2014, on AMC, Disney Channel, Disney XD, ABC Family, Universal HD, FX, HBO Family, Showtime, IFC, Starz, Encore, HBO, FXX, TBS, TNT, Cartoon Network, The Movie Channel, and FX Movie Channel (FXM). *The movie re-aired on May 21, 2015, on AMC, Disney Channel, Disney XD, ABC Family, Universal HD, FX, HBO Family, Showtime, IFC, Starz, Encore, HBO, FXX, TBS, TNT, Cartoon Network, The Movie Channel, and FX Movie Channel (FXM). *The movie re-aired on May 28, 2016, on AMC, Disney Channel, Disney XD, Freeform, Universal HD, FX, HBO Family, Showtime, SundanceTV, IFC, Starz, Starz Encore, HBO, FXX, TBS, TNT, Cartoon Network, The Movie Channel, Flix, Starz Kids & Family, Starz Encore Family, Epix, and FX Movie Channel (FXM). Continuity *This is the fourth of the Movie Parody fanchise (Wizard of Odd, Phindiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark, Phineas and Ferb: STAR WARS) *First special were Jeremy is the main character, along with Xavier Onosis. *When Jeremy is skateboarding, he walks over the car like Candace. (At the Car Wash) *Jeremy plays Do-Nothing Day at the Enchantment Under the Sea . (The Best Lazy Day Ever) Allusions *The entire movie is a parody of Back To The Future Part 1. *When Jeremy first goes to the past, while in the time vortex, several pictures show events in the past. These are seen: **An animated version of Star Wars, with Phineas replacing Luke Skywalker. **Phineas running away from a giant ball, referencing Raiders of the Lost Ark. **A 60s funk musical with Perry dancing Logo Variant Universal Pictures The enhanced version of the 1997 Universal Logo is low pitched Walt Disney Pictures The castle is in outer space Amblin Entertainment E.T. and Elliot gets knocked off the bike by Candace and Perry the Platypus Category:Specials Category:Fan-Fiction Movie Category:Movie Category:Episodes Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Candace Flynn Category:Spoofs Category:Allusions Category:Stories Category:Stories that Belong to User:Mochlum Category:True Stories Category:The Movie Parody Franchise Category:Fanon Works Category:Parodies